Moonwick Academy
by BrittanyEpicc
Summary: Moonwick Academy is the school for the rich. Bella Swan is the new transfer this year, what happens when she meets all of our favorite characters? Drama, romance, and randomness ensure. I suck at summaries, it is much better than it sounds. My first story
1. Arriving

Ch 1

This is my first story ever! So if you review please don't be too mean, thanks.

**D****isclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot!**

**BPOV**

"Bella get up it is 10:30 your going to miss your flight and you have not even finished packing yet!"

I groaned and rolled over to check my blackberry. I looked at the window and saw the gray sky its miserable

I got off my makeshift bed and looked around at the few items I had left to pack.

Packing, I've always hated it especially now since I'm being forced against my will to leave my beautiful home, my city, my life ,New York, to go to an Academy in the middle of no where the closest town near it is some place called Forks, Washington that probably has a population of 20.

"Bella are you almost ready to leave we are on a tight schedule today I have to be in Milan by 5" Renee yelled from down the hall.

I sighed, I was going to miss our pent house. I walked into my bathroom and quickly threw on my last remaining non packed outfit.

I stood up and looked around my now empty room, the only thing left was a large mirror that we couldn't get off the wall with out breaking, my hair fell in natural dark brown curls just past my chest and I was wearing a black dress that made my pale skin look even paler with a pair of nude pumps that made me 5'10 instead of my usual 5'5 and some simple jewelry(**link on page**), I could see the tears start to build up in my light brown eyes.

I had lived in this place since Renee got her first big acting job, when I was 8, and decided to stop letting me call her mom it _'made her feel too old' _she said. Renee had lived in New York her entire life and always dreamed of becoming an actress ,but she was an idiot and got pregnant in high school so her life was put on halt till I was 6. Two years after my 6th birthday she caught her big break and we moved in to the pent house and started living in luxury.I'll admit we were completely spoiled,every thing that we could possibly want we had, but just 3 years after we moved in to the pent house she decided that she wasn't in love more, and her and Charlie, her high school sweet heart and my father, got a divorce. I chose to stay in New York permanently when I turned 14. I loved everything about city life and since Renee was always working or doing something for herself I had quite a bit of freedom that I completely loved. But I guess all good thing have to come to an end, last year I was caught underage drinking and Renee decided that it was a good time to send me to Moonwick Academy: A School for the Talented, it is actually where parents who have too much money send there kids to get away from them.

Even after that I loved it here this was where I could be myself , it was where I learned everything, where all of the things important in my life was and not to mention I got every thing I wanted here.

Now she is making me go to Moonwick Academy to '_Advance my education and help get me in to a better college' _which meant I was being sent there so she could continue doing what she wanted and not have to worry about what I was doing.

"Bella we have to go! Now!" she screamed again.

I grabbed the last of my bags, all the rest had been shipped to Washington last week, along with my baby, my lamborghini gallardo(**link on page**)and all the rest of my things. I walked down the hallway and opened the door, looked backed one last time, and went to the elevator.

"God Bella took you long enough, you realize I have to be across an ocean in 6 hours" Renee said glaring at me "You are 17 I thought I taught you that being on time is everything, I mean you are late to one interview or late to the set once and you never i mean never work again" she continued on ranting about how she's never late and other things about her very very important job.

She talked all the way to the airport.

"Oh Bella I'm going to miss you so much honey" She announced as I was about to board my plane.

"Ya Renee I'm going to miss you too, I guess I'll see you in the summer" I said dully

"Of course you will dear, you have all of your credit cards right?"

"Yep." I answered and pulled them out of my wallet "Good, and everything else is waiting there, your father is going to pick you up, he actually lives really close to Moonwick, in Forks, I didn't even know until a few hours ago"

"Alright"

"Oh Bella don't look so sad, you'll have fun you know it's really great almost like college you have dorm rooms and you can go out on the weekend, and its only for one school year, think about it, junior year, away from your mom and its really nice there, you saw the rooms they are better than a five star hotel,there are pools and a lake and tennis courts and a massive library, you love reading, the only down side to this school is that you have to wear a uniform but other than that it is completely fabulous I me-"

"Renee I get it" I said cutting her off "Its a great school for kids with rich parents" I continued " it will be super fun" sarcasm dripped off every word.

"My planes leaving in 30 minutes, I have to go, bye" I said, my patience was wearing thin.

She hugged me. "Yes I don't want to keep our pilot waiting by the jet, bye Bella, I love you"

"Love you too Renee" I said turning away, I heard her sigh as I was walking towards the plane.

* * *

6 hours, 4 asprin and 1 breakdown later I arrived at the airport in Washington.

I grabed my carry on and headed to the luggage pick up.

_Thank god I only have only one bag this fucker's heavy._

I grunted trying to pull it off the carousel, I almost got it off too when I, being myself, had to choose that time to trip over myself.I closed my eyes preparing to hit the ground when I felt hands around my waste. My eyes shot open and I was looking up into the most stunning pair of blue eyes I've ever seen.

"You okay there, darlin" The guy said in the sexiest southern accent

"I um uh ya" I stuttered out, standing up, I looked him up and down, he was about 6'3 and he looked muscular but lean, he had hair that looked like Jackson Rathbone's **(I had to do it ;))** except it was this hot golden blonde color.

"I'm Jasper" He said holding his hand out

"Bella" I replied taking his, he took it up to his mouth

"Pleasure to meet you" he said kissing it I don't think it is possible for a person to turn as red as I did in that moment.

"The pleasure's all mine" I said weakly as he let my hand go.

"Do you need help with your bags?"

"Uh ya I guess that's kind of obvious" I said smiling, probably looking like an idiot.

He smilied and pointed at my Louis Vuitton suitcase.I nodded, as he picked it up I could see the muscles under his plaid shirt flex, it was enough to make any girls mouth water.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something when "OH JAZZYKINZ" Someone yelled.

I looked around to the one of the most beautiful girls on the face of this earth waving at Jasper, she had long golden hair, light blue eyes and her legs looked like they went on forever, she had a body to make any playboy envious and she was wearing a skin tight dark blue dress with pearls and adorable white pumps.**(link on page)**

I suddenly felt stupid, of course he was going to have a stunning girl friend, I mean look at him.

"I'll be right back" he said apologetically walking off to help her with her suit case.I sighed and grabbed my bag and my purse, looking back at the two, Jasper just took his suit case off the carousel, hers was already on the ground. They seemed to be arguing, I was shocked when he looked at me and started walking back over to where I was standing.

"Your girlfriend's beautiful" I mumbled when he got back.

He gave me the strangest look "I think you've got it wrong, darlin', that's my twin sister not my girlfriend"

I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding."Oh well I've got to get going, my fathers picking me up" I said stupidly, I can not say any thing intelligent around this guy.

"Let me walk you out, I've got to get going to my sister and I have to check and get settled in"

"To where" I asked as we started walking towards the exit

"Moonwick Academy" He said "Ever heard of it?"

I could not believe my luck "Ya that's actually where I'm headed right now"

He smiled and I almost melted "Good, now I know you didn't go there last year, you ain't a freshman are you?"

"No, I'm new and a junior"

"Damn, it's my lucky day"

"JASPER!" his twin yelled holding keys in the air

He rolled his eyes "Gotta love Rose, I'll see you later Ms. Bella" he pulled me into a quick hug and walked towards his sister taking the keys and jumping into a red 1965 mustang.**(link on page)**. I'm not going to lie I saw green when I looked at that car.

He drove by and winked, his sister smacked his arm.

_Good god, _my heart was racing.

A police car pulled up and a man got out.

"Bella?" the man asked and it clicked

"Charlie, it's been along time" I said shocked, he looked the same as I remembered him, I just forgot what he looked like for a second.

"I'll say" he said smiling "guess your not clumsy little Bella Bear anymore, get in I don't want you to be late on my account" he opened my door and walked to the other side of the car.

I got into the car "Well your not wrong about one part of that, I fell not even 30 minutes ago don't worry"I laughed

"Gosh Bella you really are a beautiful young lady now"

I blushed, I never got it when people said, it just made me feel awkward.

"Well you still blush like you use too"

"Oh I know"

"Are you excited about this new school, I heard it's pretty fancy"

"No, well kind of now, I guess"

"Okay...,Bella while your there make sure not to get into any trouble, I've gotten some calls from that school"

I had to smile at that I guess that's what all dads do "Alright, Charlie, no trouble I promise"

"Good, its only 15 minutes from Forks so I'll be the first to know"

I just smiled

"So how's your mother?" he asked

"She still won't be called mom"

"Ah when she called and said you'd be moving to Moonwick I couldn't pass up the chance to say hello to my not so little girl" he said smiling sadly at me.

"Charlie, your making me feel too old"

"Aw Bella I'm sorry, but looking at you makes me feel twice as old" he said

The remainder of the car ride was silent but it was not uncomfortable.

It only took 45 minutes before we saw big wrought iron gates with big M.A. on each side.

"Name" said a cool female voice

I leaned over Charlie "Isabella Marie Swan"

"Identification number" it said

"08123103"

The large gates slowly opened and Charlie drove into the parking lot, which was like an expensive car show, there was too many nice cars to count.

"Wow" Charlie said looking in awe at all the cars

"Ya" I said as the car came to a halt in front of the main building, and Charlie and I got out of the car. Charlie got my suit case out of the trunk and gave it too me

"Bella it was great to see you again, remember I only live 15 minutes away so if you ever need any thing your welcome to come by"

"I will, Charlie"

He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Good luck Bells" he said getting back into his car, he waved and drove off.

I took a deep breath, there were many kids every where trying to get everything together, saying hello to old friends, I on the other hand stood by myself and walked towards the entrance hall.

**SO that was my first chapter of my first story I know it is not that great but I promise the story will get better with each chapter. Review Please!**


	2. Welcome to Moonwick

**Sorry it took so long I had a bunch of exams this week.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**I decided to try Jaspers' POV tell me if you like it**

**JPOV**

"Do you really have to hit on the first girl you see right when we arrive?" Rosalie said glaring at me.

"You know she was not the first girl I saw, and she was pretty, no actually she was stunning" I retorted

"Still, Jaz, we were not even in town 30 minutes before you start again, don't you want to change your reputation, just a little"

The school player, the man whore, the guy who could get who ever he wants, a million things that people have called me flashed through my head.

"Your not really the one to talk about reputation," I said quietly.

She looked murderous. Then she shook her head.

"The difference between us is that I learned my lesson, you obviously haven't, and you don't see the damage you do to girls, I do,"

I stayed quiet, I have seen some of the girls after, it was a year ago she was in the hallway standing with her friend and I saw her face, stained with tears, I'll never forget the look she gave me.

I feel terrible about it everyday.

"and do you know how annoying it is to glares going to my room because my brother's a heart breaker, but at least I taught you well little brother" She said flipping her hair.

"I was born 5 minutes after you Rose, you do not have the right to call me 'little brother'"

"Ya I do" she patted my head, laughing "So, are you ever going to talk to that girl from the airport again, she's going to Moonwick right?" Rose asked

"Bella," I said quickly "that's her name and ya she is"

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you cared about names"

"Hush" I said glaring at her, she just smirked and put her headphones in.

My thoughts could not help going back to Bella, she was beautiful. Wait, no, Jasper Whitlock did not use words like_ 'beautiful'_ to much feeling was put behind those words.

I don't know how long I just drove staring blankly at the road. I started thinking about Moonwick some where along the way, Rose and I have been going there since we were freshman. We know everyone and everyone knows us, we are pretty much famous at the school or infamous depending on how you look at it. We grew up on a big estate in Texas and our parents thought a change in scenery would be good for us, when we got to Moonwick everybody was fascinated by our southern accents and of course with us being twins so our popularity rose quickly, the fact that neither of us were unattractive just made us make more friends. Next thing I knew I was dating everyone then I was sleeping with everyone and Rose was doing the same and the whole school wanted a piece of us.

"JASPER!", Rose's lovely voice awoke my from my trance,"you about missed the damn turn, good lord boy, where has all your focus gone" I just smiled as Rose gave our information and I pulled in to Moonwick.

**BPOV**

The entrance hall was huge.

The ceiling was at least 50 feet tall, the floor was made of black marble and the decor had a flawless classic, luxurious look to it. It was exquisite.

The students all looked like they belonged here, I don't know how but they all looked perfect, perfect smiles, perfect bodies and perfect clothes.

Looking at them and how it seemed like they all knew each other, made me feel very out of place.

I looked around, they had counters labeled Room Assignments, I went up to the one that said _'last names S-Z'_.

I felt a tap on my I turned around.

Jasper.

"Oh so now your following me?" I said playfully

"Only if you want me to, hun"

"Well right now I definitely do"I can not believe I just said that, oh my god. He is going to think I am a freak.

"Good" he relplied smiling sexily.

I just laughed, probably out of nervousness.

Just then a girl with silver blonde hair, massive fake boobs, fake tan and disgusting long fake nails, came up to us. She was wearing a super slutty pink tube top and a micro mini black skirt and black thigh high boots.

Who wears that? Ew.

"Hey Jazzy I missed you, wanna catch up after you get your room" She said shaking her tits.

"Lauren, um, maybe I'll see you later"

"Maybe? Jazzy you've never said maybe before"

"Fine, Lauren I'll see you later" He said, I was shocked he seemed so sweet.

She looked at me.

"Oh whose this" Jasper looked between us and closed his eyes.

"This is Bella" I smiled weakly.

"Lovely, I'm Lauren" She gave me a big fake smile"I'll see you later Jazzy" With that she walked away.

I turned away from Jasper, it was almost my turn in line anyway.

"Bella,"he started, then another one of his bimbos came up. This one had bright red hair and a white dress that was way to short and way to tight.

"Victoria," I heard Jasper say, before I tuned them out.

I didn't listen to there conversation, I had absolutely no desire to know what was going on between them.

I felt some one looking at me and I looked up I was surprised to see Jaspers sister giving me a strange look. I was even more surprised to see that she was standing alone.

I peaked a Jasper, a girl with brown hair had joined the the ginger and I'm pretty sure they were trying to give him a handjob in plain sight, I was disgusted.

I was finally at the front of the line, a lady with a very pointed face and a tight bun looked up at me.

"Name" she said coldly "Isabella Marie Swan" She flipped through some pages in front of her before stopping on my name.

"I see you are a new student here"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Well hold on one second then" She stood up and walked towards a boy with bronze hair.

She came back. "This is Edward Cullen he will be your guide for today," she said pointed at the boy with bronze hair, he smiled shyly and waved a little, he was tall and thin with pale skin and the brightest green eyes. He was wearing a black polo and dark wash jeans and black converses.

"and Isabella" she continued " your room number is 332, that means you are on the third floor room number 32 here's your key" She handed me a silver Tiffany's key**(link on page)**

"Welcome to Moonwick Academy Ms. Swan"

**Review Please! and I probably won't update till at least next weekend because I have more exams, so I'm apologizing in advance for not updating sooner. **


	3. Making Friends

**Sorry the Update took so long but all my exams are over so I'll hopefully update quicker now**

**JPOV**

I shouldn't be surprised Bella found out about my life at Moonwick. But still, I didn't expect it would be so soon.

She would never trust me again, I really hated the thought of that and I honestly didn't know why.

Rose walked over to me.

"That was actually painful to watch" she said smirking.

"Oh shut up Rose"

"Awh is Jazzykinz getting mad"

I walked away.

"Jasper!" I heard her yell, "Jasper! I'm sorry"

I could hear her heels making there way to where I was standing.

"God,Jaz you know I was kidding, do you always have to be such a drama queen?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be getting back with Emmet right now,"

She looked around.

"Oh my god, have you seen him yet!I've missed him so much," She gushed.

I shook my head no, then I looked around.

There he was, lord I swear he got even bigger, he stood 6'5 and 280 pounds of pure muscle and currently he was making out with Jessica ,a major whore who was trying to get with me just five minutes ago.

I looked at Rose ,she hadn't noticed yet, I take that back by the look on her face she just did.

Oh Emmet is gonna die.

Rose stomped her way to where Emmet was standing and tapped his shoulder, he turned with Jessica still attached to him.

_Bad move man, bad move._

**SMACK**

The echo of Rose slapping him across the face could be heard through out the Entrance Hall, people turned to stare at the scene.

"Have fun with your whore" Rose said and stormed away from him.

She approached me, "I think it's time for me to have fun", she looked around the hall.

"Jacob Black is looking very sexy today, catch you later Jaz" she grabbed her bag and walked towards him in a way that I should never see my sister walk.

"Dude," Emmet said walking over to me "What the fuck!"

"Your a dumb ass," I said "why the hell would you do that to Rose"

"You know Jessica, she just attacked my face, and I'm a guy and Jessica does not have a bad body, I mean I know for a fact you have seen her tits and they are like BAM, and I remained mostly celibate for the ENTIRE summer because of your sister and I AM SO FUCKING HORNY, I couldn't help my self after a while" he said, now glaring at Jacob.

"I am sure she won't care for your reason behind it. Do not even try to talk to her today, you will just get slapped again"

He grumbled. I watched as Jacob put his arm around Rose and grabbing her suit case, then walking off towards the girls dormitory.

"That bastard" Emmet said, starting to walk in the direction of Rose and Jacob.

"Don't do it" I yelled.

He stopped and sighed.

"Whatever man, lets just go to the room" He said I got up from the dark green couch and got by bag, then headed up to the room with Emmet.

**BPOV**

This school was truly fantastic, I asked Edward to give me a full tour before going up to my room to relax and he called a bellhop, yes a bellhop in a school ,to take my bags up the room.

Edward had already shown me the tennis court, the indoor pool and the fantastic library, this school must have cost billions to create.

"This is the lake" Edward said gesturing to the massive deep blue lake.

"You can swing off that tire attached to the tree when it's warm enough"

I smiled at the thought.

We continued to walk through the massive school ground, Edward showed me the indoor gym, the yoga spot, a beautiful fountain, the cafeteria, which served nothing but the finest dishes Edward assured me.

"You must be tired,walking around in those things" Edward said pointing at my shoes.

"Nah I'm use to it"

He smiled. He had a cute smile.

I shivered as a gust of wind came through.

"Do you want me to show you your dorm, you look cold"

"No I'm f-fine" my chattering teeth said other wise.

"Sure you are, how about I finish the tour tomorrow, the sun is setting anyways so it is just going to get colder" he said.

I nodded, "Sounds good"

We started to walk towards a massive, beautifully decorated dome shaped building.

Edward put his arm around me, even in the disappearing light I saw him blush.

"Here we are at the girls dormitory" The door was giant just like the Entrance Hall, I must have just been staring at it.

"You have to open it, it only opens to girls keys"

"Oh" I pulled out my key and put it in the lock, the doors opened.

It was magnificent the interior matched that of the Entrance Hall, there was four floors of rooms starting at ground level. In the center of the building was a massive fountain, there were a few shelves of books and dark green couches scattered around the ground level, there also was dark brown wooden desks used for studying placed around the room. The top of the dome was glass so the little sun that was left in the day poured in, giving the whole area a seductive feel.

"The elevator is this way" Edward said leading me to the closest one.

I pushed the up button and we stepped inside .The inside of the elevator was a giant mirror and black tiles, there was a small chandler hanging from the top illuminating the whole elevator.

"Third floor, right?" I nodded my head.

We stood in silence on the way up, giving me a chance to recollect my thoughts.

Once we got out of the elevator Edward lead me down the hall, I couldn't resist looking over the balcony, from up here I could really see the true beauty of the living areas of the Girl's Building.

"Here we are" Edward announced.

The door was the same dark brown wood as the desks, on them there was a silver plaque that read: _Isabella Marie Swan, Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale Whitlock_, in cursive letters.

"Your gonna have cute roommates" Edward said nodding his head at the plaque.

"Lovely" I replied as I opened the door.

The sight as we walked in the room was something I hope I never see again.

A girl with long blonde hair was on her knees sucking a tan guys dick, her mouth taking in almost the whole thing and what wasn't in her mouth she was stroking with her hands, his eyes were closed and his hands was knotted through her hair and he was moaning as he throat fucked her.

Edward slammed the door shut and the two jumped apart. The blonde stood up, and now that I could see her face I recognized her as Jasper's sister, looked between me and Edward, tried to cover herself then ran to the room with the name Rosalie Hale Whitlock written in silver writing across the brown door.

The tan guy on the other hand looked me up and down and did not move at all.

"Like what you see" he said grabbing his exposed 9 inch dick, stroking it and then winked at me, he looked at Edward.

"I already know you do, Cullen" he said, once again winking at me before walking in to Rosalie's room.

Edward glared at the door.

"Well that was a pleasant way to meet one of your roommates"

I laughed, that's all I could make myself do, I was still kind of shocked that I just saw that.

The foyer was circular and there was and little half room with a large black leather sofa and a giant plasma screen. There was three doors in the room, the door with my name on was in the very left side, the one with Mary Alice Brandon was in the middle and the one with Rosalie's was to the very right.

"Shall we?" Edward asked gesturing towards my door.

I smiled "We shall"

He opened the door for me, the inside of my room was just how it was back in New York, dark purple and white bed sheets, I had my desk ,my Macbook, some of my favorite books, I could see my clothes and shoes in the walk in closet and even 2 full length mirrors.

"Well it's getting kind of late" Edward said standing by the door.

I raised my eyebrows, and looked at the grand clock above my door, the time was only 7.

"I'll see you later Bella" he said, walking towards me, he gave me a quick hug.

"The boys dorm is on the other side of the foot ball field, if you need anything, I'm room 446"

"Alright, thanks for everything Edward, I really appreciate it" He gave me another awkward smile.

"Welcome" he turned away and left the room, once I heard the front door shut with a loud thud I closed my eyes and collapsed on my king size bed, but I was only passed out on the bed for about 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door.I let out a sigh and got up from my bed, I left my heels on the floor where I collapsed, I opened the door.

Rosalie was standing there in super cute pajamas and Ugg slippers**(link on Page)**with kind of an ashamed look on her face.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that, I just went through a bad break up literally this morning and I felt the need to get back at my Ex and I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. Can I get a second chance?" she said holding out her hand.

I shook it.

"I'm Bella", then she smiled.

"I'm Rosalie but a bunch of people calls me Rose"

We walked out to the living room.

"I don't suppose you wanna watch a movie do ya?" she asked her southern accent coming out a little

"Sure I do, just let me change" I walked back in to my room and straight to the walk in closet.

This thing was huge Thank God the person who set up my room, put labels on all the sections of the closet.

I went straight over the the 'sleepwear' and pulled out one of my _'ratty old gross sweatshirts'_ as Renee use to call it, a pair of pajama shorts and a random pair of Uggs.**(link on Page)**

I quickly changed and put my hair up, then I went back out.

Rose was looking through the movie channel.

"You match well" she snickered.

I just flicked her off.

"Okay, so what kind of movies do you like, comedy, drama, romance" she said giving me a kissy face.

I laughed.

"You laugh now, but I saw the way you were looking at my brother this morning" she said with a knowing look on her face.

"He's a player and I was falling for it" I replied shrugging my shoulders

"Awh he's not all bad,"

"Your his sister you have to say that"

She smiled "Ya I guess I do."

"Oh The Last Song!" she said "I love that movie, even if Miley Cyrus is a terrible actress"

"Lets watch it then"

The movie was just starting to play when the door to the room swung open and in walked in a very pale girl with very black hair, wearing a tight pink dress with a leather jacket or something, I really was not 'fashion forward', and the biggest pair of pink heels**(link on page)** that I have ever seen in my life. She was quick to remove the jacket and hang it on the coat rack revealing that the girl was a rail probably not weighing over 100 pounds. She looked over at us, her blue eyes widened and she screamed.

"ROSE!" she ran over to the couch, even in her heels she looked like a dancer twirling her way over to the couch. She hugged Rosalie and looked at me.

"You must be Isabella, but you like being called just Bella right, we are going to be the best of friends" she said very quickly, her lips were moving a mile a minute, so fast I could barely understand her. Rose laughed.

"Alice you must be scarring her" Alice frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just really excited, I'm Alice Brandon, I hate the name Mary it's to plain for me so every one calls me Alice, " her deep dark blue eyes pierced me.

Then she looked really sad.

"Were you guys going to do movies with out me" Rose started cracking up.

"Of course not Alice, hurry up and change"

She rushed to her room and came back out in a Victoria Secret Jumper thing and a lacy black robe.**(Link on Page)**

"Movie time! Movie Time!" she yelled like a child I had to laugh at her child like concentration on the movie as the previews started, then I looked at Rose.

Maybe this school wouldn't suck so bad after all.

**Hopefully you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!Thanks!**


	4. Mornings

**Okay, I lied I probaly will not update any sooner because my new classes are kicking my ass :(, but still please review!**

**JPOV**

The smell of the Boys Dorm never changed, the smell of expensive cologne and pot hit me as soon as we walked through the door, that was one of the only differences between the boys and girls dorms, that and the color of the couches, ours were black. We entered the place that we have called home for two years, this year will be the third, the black floors were already skufed up I could see a guys skate board was already broken in half, not that it mattered the kids dad was probably Tony Hawks son or something. The Moonwick crest hung from the ceiling, dark blue, dark green, silver and black those were pretty much the only colors you could see around here.

Emmet was still fuming as we went up to the forth floor and towards our room.

"I still can't believe she went with Jacob, he is a fucking douche bag, and he can't even play foot ball!" he yelled, causing people to give us looks.

A few kids were hanging out side our room, just messing around.

Emmett walked behind one of them, poor kid he turned around, and I swear he pissed his pants.

"Move" Emmett hissed through his teeth, the kids ran, and Emmett smiled a little.

"Poor kid," I said shaking my head.

"Awh it's okay, he was probably just a freshie"

I laughed as we entered the room.

"Heyy boys," there was a seductive voice coming out from the dark.

I quickly flipped the light on, Jessica and Lauren were both naked touching each other and watching us.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, my eyes bugging out of my head as Lauren began to rub her clit and moan.

"It doesn't really matter, now, we're here and very very horny" Jessica said walking over to me and rubbing her bare crotch against my jeans, I could feel myself getting harder.

"Leave" Emmett said coldly gesturing out the door.

"Oh Emmett baby, did you feel left out?" Lauren said going over to him and trying to unzip his jeans, he swatted her hands away.

"Leave now"

"Jasper, doesn't want us to leave" Lauren said batting her eyes at me and pushing her boobs up.

I looked at Emmett, he was looking at the floor.

I sighed.

"Leave" I said stepping back from the girls. I grabbed there coats off the ground and threw the coats at them.

They looked astonished. They put them on.

"We'll be back don't you worry, Jasper" Jessica said winking at me as they walked out the door.

"Sorry man" Emmet said looking guilty.

"It's cool, we should probably get the lock on our door changed" I said rolling my eyes.

"I feel so dumb man, Rosie's way better than them"

"You'll get her back, don't worry"

"Nah man, I don't think I deserve her"

I starred at him, this wasn't the Emmett I knew, the cocky arrogant one, the one who could get any one, no this was a side of him I never saw and it was kind of freaking me out.

"Emmett," I said grabbing his shoulder,"there is no one I'd rather see my sister with, and you make her happier than anyone, she would not stop talking about you all summer, it was driving me insane"

"I'm gonna get her back"

I had to smile.

"Hell ya you are"

Emmet opened the door to his room.

"The cleaning lady finally gave up!" he yelled triumphantly.

I looked in, all of his stuff was laying scattered on the floor.

"I win" he announced.

I just shook my head and walked into my room, all of my things in place and my black satin sheet, lord they looked oh so inviting.

"JASPER! LETS BREAK OUT THE XBOX, I HAVE BLACK OPS!"

I rushed out.

"What! It doesn't come out for another, few months!"

"Whose got the hook ups! I do" Emmett said, Emmetts dad was a big time video game producer, so he always had the best games first.

We put it in and nothing could phase us for at least a few hours.

We both jumped about 10 inches when we heard the door slam shut.

Emmett paused the game screen.

"Eddy boy, what took you so long" Emmet said turning around.

"Emmett, no matter how many times you call me 'Eddy' my name will always be Edward"

"Oh your no fun, but really what kept you"

"Giving a tour to a new girl, you usual headmaster's kid duties" he said.

"She hot?"

"Oh yea,"

"Did you fuck her?"so crude, so Emmett.

Edward gave him a look.

"I'm not like you and Jasper"

I threw a pillow at him.

"Only 'cause your a virgin" I said.

"Fuck you" He said.

I smiled.

Emmett looked between us.

"Whatever, Edward back to the new girl," he said impatiently.

"Her names Bella"

Of course it was.

"Who does she room with?" I asked

_Please don't be Rosalie, please don't be Rosalie, please don't be Rosalie, please don't be R-_

"Rosalie and Alice Brandon"

Well fuck me.

"You know Rose was blowing Jacob Black when I walked in"

Emmett stood up and walked to his room. The next thing I heard was a loud booming noise, he walked back out into the living room, plaster dust covering his hand and gym bag in hand.

"I'm going to the gym" he said quietly and he left the room.

"That is the seventh wall he punched through, within the last two years, Carlisle is going to kill me" Edward said.

Carlisle Cullen,Edward's stepfather, was possible the best head master this school has ever had and one of the nicest guys go could ever meet.

"I really doubt he would kill you"

Edward look at me.

"I need your help,"

"With what"

He sighed.

"God this is so embarrassing,"he mumbled "Alice Brandon"

"I tried to practice putting my arm around some one, so I did it to Bella, but it just felt so awkward, I really need you help." he said desperately.

I started laughing. Edward has had a crush on Alice since the first time he saw her but of course being himself he couldn't talk to her, he tried hitting on her once and he just stuttered. A lot.

"Shut up" he said pushing me off the couch.

"Course I will, wait, what do I get in return" I said, knowing what he would say.

"Bella,"he said, eyes wide",you'll love her, she's so hot, in the same league as your sister"

_Gross._

"I'll help you get her, she's great, I'll tell her any thing you want me to about you," he said

"Good" I threw him and controller ",let's play"

_Bella, I may still have a shot at you yet._

**BPOV**

_Every single night we fight _  
_To get a little high on life _  
_To get a little something right, something real _  
_At least we try time after time _  
_Try dodging all the douchebag guys _  
_Try trading all the wasted times for something real in this crazy life_

_Fuck mornings._ I rolled over and tried to hit the alarm clock that Ke$ha's voice was blasting out of.

I lied in bed, wishing there was just one more day before the classes actually start.

I started moving when I heard Taylor Swift's songs coming from one of the rooms next to me.

I went to the closet to pick out some school clothes, I think I literally jumped four feet in the air when I discovered some one was already in my closet, going through my clothes.

Alice.

She looked at me.

"Gosh what's your problem, I told you last night that I was going to help you pick out your clothes today"

_Oh ya she's right. _Alice, Rose and I stayed up till around five last night having _'girl talk'_ as Alice called it we talked about every thing, family, guys, homes and of course clothes and at some point when we were talking about clothes I admitted that I have absolutely no sense of style and Alice volunteered to help me with the choosing of my first day uniform.

Alice threw some clothes at me and I held them up to look at.

"Um this does not look like it would be in a school uniform" I said holding up the dark blue dress.**(Link on Page)**

She gave me a weird look.

"See there are not really uniforms, but all of the clothes you wear to classes must be the school colors, dark green, dark blue, black and silver"

"Ohhh, thanks for the help, Alice

"No problem" she said hugging me then twirling out of my room.

I looked at the clock and quickly ran to my bathroom.

_Thank God we all have separate bathrooms. _

I did my make up in a natural look, with soft waves in my hair and walked into the foyer.

Alice and Rose were standing there, Rose was wearing a loose grey skirt, a tight dark blue shirt and blue heel, with some jewelry.**(link on page)**. Alice was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and black blazer with a green shirt and, wow, green sparkly heels.**(link on page)**

"Are you going to stand there and stare at how fabulous we look or move so we can get breakfast before the classes start" Rose said smiling.

We walked out of the room and through the dorm, which was now crowded with people, and out to the grounds.

There were many people walking around in the early morning sun, there was a group doing yoga and there was even a girl trying to tan.

_What has the world come to._

We entered the cafeteria, it like I'm going to assume every other building here was lavishly decorated, heads turned to look at us, it was kind of creepy.

"Rose!" Jasper stood up and was waving us over.

I internally sighed, why, oh why did he have to look so damn attractive in a blazer.

We walked over to him, Edward was next to him, he waved to me, and a very large muscular guy with curly brow hair was next to Edward, he was starring intently at his massive stack of waffles, determined not to look up.

"Sorry were late, Jaz, someone here is not a morning person" Rose said pointing at me.

He looked at me, and I could feel my face turn pink.

We sat down, I of course got put next to Jasper, Rose was to me and Alice was on the end.

"I need food" Rose announced, making Alice get out of the booth.

"I might as well go with her" Alice said and they walked to the buffet.

The big guy looked up and at Rose.

"Do you think she has cooled down yet?"he asked Jasper.

Jasper shrugged.

"Go check, Em"

'Em' stood up took a deep breath and started to go towards Rose.

Jasper looked at Edward.

"Alice will feel like the third wheel over there go talk to her"

"Already!" Edward said looking kind of alarmed.

"Yes, just act normal and you will be fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go or you'll miss your first chance"

Edward left.

Now it was just me and Jasper.

He turned toward me.

"Bella, I'm sorry"

"For what" I replied flatly.

"For what you saw yesterday, it's not me"

I looked at him.

"Ya it is, do you hit on all the girls you meet"

He sighed, "Please, can I just have a redo"

"Life does not give '_redos_'"

"Well it's a damn good thing your not Life" he said glowering at me.

"Listen, I did not come hear to get played by some asshole who thinks he's the shit"

"Come on, just one more chance, I'm not asking you to do me, you seem pretty great, and all I'm asking is to be friends"

His eyes did look so sincere.

"Fine"

He smiled and I thought I was going to melt right then and there.

Then he put his hand on my thigh and smiled, as he stroked my leg.

I scooted away from him and there was a look of shock on his face.

"Just friends" I said.

He stared at me, giving me a half reproachful, half something else I couldn't quite place, look.

Alice and Edward came back to the table.

"Rose threw juice at Emmett and he stormed off, she went to get a napkin" Edward reported as soon as he sat down.

"She is such a drama queen" Jasper said shaking his head.

"I got you eggs, Bella" Alice piped in handing me a plate,"Class is in like 15 minutes so hurry up"

"What classes do you have, Alice?" Edward asked, I noticed he blushed a little.

"Um" She pulled out her schedule", English 4 AP, US History AP, French 4, Lunch and break, Art 4 an-" her face paled and she gulped, her eyes widened", Gym" she whispered.

Jasper burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

She gave Jasper the scariest look you could possibly imagine.

"It's not funny" she hissed.

"Well we have history, art and gym together" Edward said smiling at her.

She sighed, then smiled.

"Good, I'm glad"

The look on Edward's face was amazing.

"What do you have?" Alice asked me and Jasper.

I pulled out my sheet;

_Chemistry Honors_

_Latin 3_

_Music 4_

_Lunch and Break_

_English 4 AP_

_Gym_

"We have Gym together" I announced

Jasper grabbed my paper.

"Interesting, darlin" he looked up at me", we have all our classes together except for Latin"

_Fuck my life_

A bell rang from somewhere on the ground, it was a grand church like sound, ringing through the whole Dining Hall.

Alice and Edward stood up.

"See you later" Alice said waving and Edward followed her.

"Let me walk you to class hun" Jasper said standing up and offering his hand to me.

I took a deep breath and took Jasper's hand, letting him help me stand up.

"No I think I can walk myself to class" I said and walked outside.

_I will not fall for him._

**Review Please! **


	5. Whores and Meadows

**Okay I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, I have no time to do anything right now, but anyways enjoy and as always review please!**

**JPOV**

_Did I just get rejected?_

I watched in awe as Bella walked away from me, insisting that she walk her self to class.

No girl turns me down, what the fuck.

Emmett was coming back to the table, new shirt and a depressing look on his face.

"It was bad" he said, shaking his head.

"What'd she say?"

"She called me a cheater and said that she fucked Jacob and to fuck myself and that she hopes I get herpes and then she threw juice at me"

I had to laugh, call me a terrible friend, but that was hilarious.

"Dude, so not funny, and by the looks of it you just got denied" he said pointing at Bella.

I smirked "Please, she's probably just playing hard to get, you know how it is"

"Whatever dude" he said ,we stood up and started walking towards first block.

We were walking in silence, I couldn't help to think about Bella, who does she think she is. I mean she might be the new hottest girl in school but that gives her no right to reject me, someone else maybe, but what kind of girl completely rejects me.

"JAZZYBABY"

Why can no one just call me Jasper, it's really not a hard name to say.

I looked around, Jessica was once again waving me down.

"I'm so bored of these girls" I said to Emmett.

Jessica, Lauren and Victoria were approaching us, wearing the shortest, tightest, most revealing _'uniforms'_ I have ever seen.

"Hey boys," Victoria oozed ", please, tell me you guys have Chemistry Honors first, so we can have as much fun this year as we in last years classes" she said winking.

"Yea we do" Emmett said.

"Yay! Lauren and I have that first too! Walk us to class?" Victoria said bouncing up and down, damn her boob job did wonders.

I smiled.

"Of course," Emmett gave me a look and shook his head. I shrugged.

I put my arms around the two girls.

"Awh, I'm so left out" Jessica whined and looked at Emmett.

He starred at her and looked away.

"Well, we should get to class, bye Jess" Emmett said awkwardly.

"Ya" I agreed.

After a very annoying chorus of goodbyes from Victoria and Lauren the four of us walked away from Jessica and towards the science building.

"Emmy what's wrong with you" Lauren said trying to wrap her arms around him.

He quickly slid out of her reach.

"I'm just not in the mood" He said quietly.

Lauren looked at me, I just shrugged.

It was weird for Emmett though, I mean I get he just went through a bad break up but it's been like a full day and nothing, no flirting, no kissing, nothing at all. Usually he was sad for a few hours at the most then he was good and wanted to hit up Seattle girls with me, or at least get with Jessica, but now nothing, I get that he really liked my sister but really, its been a day, he can get over it a little.

We walked to the Science Hall, Emmett and I were ignoring Victoria and Lauren's annoying chatter. We walked into the classroom and I immediately saw Bella's long brunette hair and tiny figure talking to of course my dear sister.

"Shit" Emmett whispered as Rosalie gave him a death glare, Bella turned around looked at me and then at Lauren and Victoria whom I still had my arms around, she rolled her eyes and turned back to Rosalie.

"Take your seats class" The teacher said giving us a look.

_This should be a lovely class_.

**BPOV**

"And that bastard was trying to apologize to me, so I told him about Jacob and that I hope he gets herpes and then I just grabbed the first thing I saw and threw it at him" Rosalie was telling me about this morning with Emmett.

"Speak of the devil" She said icily as she glared at the door.

I turned, Emmett along with Jasper and two sluts he had his arms around appeared at the door.

I rolled my eyes, he could do better, those two probably got STD's when they were like seventh grade.

"Take your seats class" Jasper and the others quickly walked to the closest seats.

"God I hate them" Rosalie said.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"No, wait yea, but I wasn't talking about him then, I was talking about Lauren and Victoria, fucking sluts they are way way worse than I'll ever be" Rose said glaring at them.

I looked over the one with red hair was playing with Jasper's hair and giggling obnoxiously loud.

"How?" I asked.

"Let's just say the only guy in the school they haven't gotten with is Edward and I'm pretty sure he plays for the other team" She said laughing a little at the end.

"I could see that" I said the other one was trying to mess with Emmett, but he was just ignoring her.

"Emmett is ignoring that girl" I told Rose.

"Good, Jessica is a whore"

The teacher clapped his hands together.

"Okay class, since today is the first day of class I decided we would do something fun before we get down to serious business, so today we will be going outside and find things that remind you of different elements on the periodic table"

The class cheered, I guess no matter how old kids get going outside will always cause excitement within a classroom.

Everyone stood up and started to move towards the door. Jasper's hand was on Victoria's back and something about that made me want to throw up.

Rose and I walked out of the classroom together.

Once we were out of the class room and out on school ground the teacher gave us a lecture on what to do and what not do, he said we have partners and that we have to find things that represent at least 15 things on the periodic table.

"Okay, we're leaving" Rose said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a giant thing of trees. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of no where.

"Want?" She asked.

I nodded and lit the one she handed me.

_Ah__hhh._

"These things are a pain in the ass" Rose said pointing at her shoes, she stopped and them took off, so I did the same with mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked after about 15 minutes of walking.

"Here" Rose said and spread her arms revealing a meadow, it was a perfect circle of green grass, speckled with little yellow, purple and red flowers, there was a small stream that lead to a pool just big enough for a few people to swim in.

"When we first came to this school me and jaz found it, it reminded us a little of home so we use to spend hours here"

"I don't blame you it's really pretty here" I said truthfully.

Rose walked to the middle and sat down.

"I could fall asleep here"

"Ya me t-"

We heard some one coming and we both froze and turned to see who it was.

Jasper came through first, then Emmett fell through after him.

"Hey Rose, hey Bella" Jasper said

"Did you need to get away from those disgusting whores" Rose responded.

"Yea pretty much"

"Rose we need to talk" Emmett said out of no where.

She glared at him.

"Fine" She said icily, and she stood up.

He tried to grab her hand.

"Do not touch me."

They walked to the other side of the meadow and then they went into the woods.

"That should be interesting" Jasper said as he sat down next to me.

"Yea, hopefully she doesn't kill him"

Jasper smiled.

"That would definitely be bad"

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just relaxing and enjoying the way grass felt in the early morning.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella" Jasper said staring into my eyes, I felt like his blue eyes reading me.

"There's really not that much to tell"

"There is a story behind every person who's here" He said.

"Then what's yours?"

He laughed.

"Touche, hun, touche"

"I guess that means that we won't be learning to much about each other" I said

"Guess not" He said, he gave me a curious look.

"Your not like other girls"

"Or maybe you just haven't actually tried to talk to most girls before you try and get with them"

"Oh that hurt a little, but for your information I usually don't have to try"

"All that means it that you go for the girls that spread there legs for anyone"

"Cruel words, mean a not so nice past"

"Witty comments mean douche bag guy"

"Lord girl, your just tearing me apart here what did I ever do"

I looked at him.

_Bad idea._

My heart started racing, he looked so, I don't know how to explain it, almost angelic and so very interested, interested in me, and I haven't the faintest idea why.

He leaned and I almost let myself kiss him, but I pulled back.

"No" I said, almost breathlessly.

"Why" he whispered, only inches from my mouth.

"I'm not going to just give into your charms"

"Really now?" he asked

"Really"

"Well we'll see about that"

"Yes we will"

He smirked.

"You know I've never lost a challenge"

"At least your admitting I'm a challenge now"

"Never said that, hunny, I'm gonna make you seem like every other girl in the world"

"And your going to fail and more than likely make yourself look like a fool while trying to get me"

"I will not"

"Have fun trying" I said and laid down on the grass.

"Oh, I will" He said I could hear the smirk that he had on his face through his words.

Rose and Emmett came back through the woods.

Rose was shaking her head and walking a little in front of Emmett, but I could see where he was looking and he didn't seem to mind at all that she was in front of him.

"All good?" Jasper asked

Rose looked at him, then at Emmett.

"Not quite"

We heard a bell ring somewhere in the distance.

I groaned.

The amount I don't want to go to class was astounding.

"We could just skip the rest of the day" Jasper suggested.

"Nah, it's the first day" Rose responding.

Jasper scowled.

"Fine, then we best be getting back to class" He stood up and offered his hand to help me up.

I stood up by my self and he raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting" he mumbled.

We almost ran back to the school grounds.

This should be an interesting day.

**I had major, major writers block while writing this chapter. So that's why it took so long. Anyways hope you liked it and review please! **


End file.
